All's Fair in Love and War
by Fatal Attracti0n
Summary: War Goddess Tenten has been sent to Earth, to find something that must be found... TentenXGaara Rated T for language
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If it was mine, I fear for your innocent little minds

**Disclaimer: **If it was mine, I fear for your innocent little minds…just kidding!

**Author's Notes: **YES! I AM BACK! For how long, I'm still unsure. My mom told me this Chinese legend about this fairy girl from heaven and she came to earth and fell in love with a human, and they were forbidden to love each other, and I just thought it was the sweetest thing ever, in Vietnamese its called, 'Nguu Lan, Chuc Nu' if anybody knows it. I don't know what it is in Chinese, sorry! This is a list of the characters in the story and what role they play. Ex: What god/goddess they are; what race; occupation; The story takes place in Feudal Japan, so the humans will be like farmers, or a samurai, etc. It'll be in alphabetical order though. I based most of these on their personalities, some I chose because it was as close as I could get….hope you guys like it!! Note: The OverWorld is where all the gods/goddesses are, sort of like Heaven or such. The Middle Kingdom would be Earth, where the humans are. The UnderWorld should be pretty obvious, Hell.

**Deidara:** Human, Samurai

**Gaara:** Human, Farmer

**Hinata:** Goddess of Beauty

**Ino:** Goddess of Love

**Itachi: **Human, Shogun

**Jiriaya: **God of Wine

**Kankuro:** Human, owns a Kabuki Theatre

**Kakashi:** Previous God of the OverWorld

**Kisami: **Human, Samurai

**Naruto:** God of Mischief

**Neji: **Current God of the OverWorld

**Orochimaru: **Previous God of the UnderWorld

**Rock Lee: **God of Youth

**Sakura: **Goddess of Wisdom

**Sasuke: **Current God of the UnderWorld

**Shikamaru: **God of the Sea

**Shino: **Messenger God

**Temari: **Goddess of the Wind

**Tenten: **Goddess of War

**Tsunade: **Goddess of the Stars

** Samurai basically a warrior or soldier; Shogun a general, practically the ruler of Japan**


	2. The Stars Tell it All!

**Disclaimer:** I'm getting sick of typing this….I DON'T OWN IT

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I'd just like to say that I DO realize that I didn't assign all of the gods and goddesses for all of the characters. I chose only characters I KNOW I'll write about, and I picked it partially on some of my favorites, yes, I am biased. I also asked one of my bestest friends what she thought, and I respect her opinions.I'm really excited about typing/writing this story, and I'm working really hard on it, so I hope you guys like it!!

_**CHAPTER 1: THE STARS TELL IT ALL**_

_**It's the year 1468, when the Gods still existed…when the OverWorld still existed….when Feudal Japan thrived. The emperor was merely a figurehead, while true power rested on the Shogun, who is currently General Itachi. Below, in the UnderWorld, Lord Sasuke plots….he plans for the day he will overthrow Lord Neji, Lord of the OverWorld, and cause chaos to the other gods and goddesses….all he needs, is the insert Japanese weapon that sounds impressively cool here. The blade that was once wield by the almighty Lord Kakashi. Look in any book in the Library of the OverWorld, and it will tell you that the once Lord of the OverWorld and the Lord of the UnderWorld fought over the great sword. Kakashi decided to hide away the weapon in the Middle Kingdom….where its location has been a secret. Lord Kakashi disappeared after that, leaving a will, saying that the next OverWorld Lord will be Lord Neji….**_

A timid breeze….

The quiet beating of wings…..

The mischievous God, Naruto, looked up from his book. He bowed to the Goddess of the Wind and the Messenger God. Temari leaned back slightly on the cloud she was drifting on, wearing a silver and blue kimono that had patterns of clouds. Her messy gold hair was in its usual four spiky ponytails. She was followed by Shino, who wore his gold crown that had two small wings on both side, and his 'lucky shoes.' A pair of plain old flats…but it also had wings.

"Hey guys, where are you guys going?"

The joker God asked curiously, closing his book and giving the other gods his full attention. Shino pushed up his glasses with two fingers and cleared his throat.

"Tsunade is calling a meeting…she's receiving a prophecy…"

Shino replied quietly. Temari sat down on her cloud, her hand twirling around in its mist.

"It won't be the first time…remember last week when she called a meeting? It was only to tell us that Jiriaya would run out of rice wine? The poor guy ran home crying!"

Temari frowned, resting her face in the palm of her hands, and her hands on her knees. Naruto laughed, rolling on the thick marble floor of his home.

"It's supposed to be important this time."

The Messenger God commented, as he flew off to pass the news around.

_**SEVERAL HOURS LATER….**_

Lord Neji wore a blank expression, sitting upon his granite throne, diamonds in each armrest. On his right was a slightly smaller throne, for Shikamaru, God of Water, to Neji's left was Tenten, the Goddess of War, who also had the same throne as Shikamaru. The other gods sat on their own thrones made of plain stone, but small rubies decorated the armrests. The thrones were seated in a "U" and this was where all the Gods met. Two chairs were empty, the chair for Tsunade and Jiriaya.

"Where is Jiriaya senpai?"

The Goddess of Love, Ino, whispered to the Goddess of Wisdom, Sakura. Naruto chuckled; he sat to the left of Ino.

"I told him the meeting was tomorrow"

He began to laugh hysterically as the pink haired Goddess rolled her eyes.

"Poor Jiriaya sama…that wasn't very nice Naruto kun… "

Three heads turned in the direction of the soft voice, belonging to Hinata. Naruto blushed and suddenly took great interest at his bare feet.

"Oh…"

He felt a little disappointed the Goddess of Beauty disliked his tricks; Naruto has loved her for as long as anybody could recall. Tsunade stood in the center of the court, sitting behind a wooden table with a strange map on it. She held several colorful crystals.

"Silence"

Lord Neji's powerful and deep voice caused everybody to go quiet. He stood in front of his throne, looking ahead.

"Lady Tsunade, you have called us all here-"

He was interrupted by Naruto, who piped up,

"Except for Jiriaya!"

The yellow haired god slid down his throne as he was given numerous death glares. He whispered a meek, 'sorry, please continue' and all heads turned back to Neji.

"Ahem…as I was saying, you have something important to tell us Lady Tsunade?"

The Star Goddess nodded, just as she shook the crystals in her hands and threw them onto the map. Her long-nailed fingers touched each rock gently.

"I have had a vague premonition, in which Lord Sasuke is searching for something…. The Blade of Kakashi…"

Gasps flew from the mouths of Rock Lee, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten. Tsunade stopped momentarily for dramatic momentum and continued.

"And he schemes of a way to bring forth the downfall of the OverWorld, and shake the Middle Kingdom in its roots."

Neji gave a thoughtful nod, lying back in his throne, just as murmurs went up in the room. The double doors that were the exit of the great court burst open, and the God of Wine came running in, breathing heavily, a jug of peach wine in his hand.

"Naruto...I'll deal with you later!"

Jiriaya growled, his eyes darted towards the shuddering God of tricks, as if to burn holes in him. He ran next to Tsunade and fell to one knee, looking at the ground.

"My Lord, forgive me for my absence, I ran into some trouble"

Neji remained expressionless and nodded.

"Please, return to your seat. Lady Sakura will catch you up on the details later."

Jiriaya thanked Neji and stood up to walk over to his throne, not before stepping on the feet of Naruto, who whimpered. The Lord of the OverWorld stood up and looked at each of the faces of his friends.

"I have decided. I will have Lady Tenten go down to the Middle Kingdom. She has my reverence, and I believe that she will find what we are looking for. She is, after all, the Goddess of War. If she can not do this, I do not believe anybody else can."

Tenten looked quite pleased; she had worked hard for her position, and was delighted to have some credit for it.

"Thank you, my Lord. I won't let you down"

Neji nodded approvingly at the look of determination in the young goddess's chocolate brown eyes.

"Lady Temari, I will need you to set Lady Tenten down to the Middle Kingdom on a cloud safely. Lady Sakura, you are well-known for being reasonably well educated. Any information you have about the insert name of Kakashi's blade here, do not fret to share with Lady Tenten."

Temari shook her head up and down, while Sakura blushed at the comment given by the highest rank God. Both girls replied at the same moment,

"Yes, my lord, if it pleases you."

Neji stood up and walked past Tsunade,

"You are all dismissed, thank you Lady Tsunade for your time."

Everybody else looked around, most slightly nervous. Anything involving Lord Sasuke meant bad news. About three years before, Sasuke set several of the titans loose. He had hoped that Atlas, Chronos, and Cyclopes would help him topple the OverWorld. In the end, he almost succeeded. It took ages for the fairies to rebuild everything. No god…no goddess…especially Neji, would want to risk that, and have history repeat itself again…

_**IN CHAPTER 2, 'FOOL, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?':**_

"**WOW! THE MIDDLE KINGOM IS BEAUTIFUL! THANK YOU LADY TEMARI, LADY SAKURA. EXPECT ME TO RETURN HOME SOON; PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU GUYS KEEP AN EYE ON NARUTO KUN OKAY? KEEP HIM OUT OF TROUBLE, OR I'LL MAKE SURE HE HAS HELL TO PAY."**

**THE WAR GODDESS LOOKED UP AT HER FRIENDS AND WINKED, WAVING. TEMARI AND SAKURA WAVED BACK SMILING.**

"**GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND!" **

**SAKURA ENCOURAGED, AS TEMARI WHISPERED,**

**"MAY THE GODS BE WITH YOU… YOU WILL NEED IT DEARLY.."**

**TEMARI'S PRAYER FLEW WITH THE WIND THAT TOOK A SECOND TO BLOW AT TENTEN'S DARK HAIR.**

**Atlas Titan that held up the world or the sky; Chronos Titan that controlled time; Cyclopes One eyed monster**

**Author's Notes: **There you guys go, comments, comments, and comments! R&R!


	3. Fool, Don't You Know Who I am?

**Disclaimer: **Insert cheesy disclaimer here

**Author's Notes: **I may be a bit slow when it comes to posting, so please be patient with me. At home, my parents cut my internet connection, so I can only type my fanfics, but I go to the library and I'm only allowed 30 minutes to 60 minutes on the computers. Thanks for understanding!

_**CHAPTER 2: FOOL, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**_

_**In Chapter 1, the Gods of the OverWorld gathered to hear the prophecy that the Goddess of the Stars, Tsunade, has predicted. And what they have heard is not good news. The Lord of the UnderWorld, Sasuke Uchiha, is on another hunt to bring down the OverWorld, the Middle Kingdom, and everybody in both realms. Lord Neji has ordered Lady Temari, the Goddess of the Wind; and Lady Sakura, the Goddess of Wisdom; to assist Lady Tenten, the infamous Goddess of War as she will travel to the Middle Kingdom, otherwise known as Earth, to search for a sword, that is both great, and terrible….Lord Sasuke will use it to bring despair, and right now, it is up to Tenten… **_

Tenten hummed joyfully.

_'I have been given such a great honor. Thank Kami! I will not let you down Lord Neji! You can count on it!'_

She had put on a red silk kimono. The Japanese dress had designs of white cranes and cherry blossoms. It reached her thighs, but she wore black shorts underneath that covered the rest of her legs above her knees. The War Goddess also wore a pair of pink flats. Combing her slightly wavy black hair just as Sakura entered her room.

"Lady Sakura! Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Wisdom Goddess bowed her head in respect before handing Tenten a book.

"If you need help searching for the sword, you may have to spend some time looking for Lord Kakashi. That won't be easy."

The Asian girl opened the book; it was a biography on earlier OverWorld God.

"I'm listening….so where is he?"

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"That's the problem, he disappeared, but I'm hoping you can use this book, and travel to the Middle Kingdom places that he enjoys. His childhood was spent on the mortal world, so it shouldn't be any surprise of you find him there."

Her friend nodded to show that she understood. Tenten closed the old manuscript and tucked it into her bag. She had put out the weapons she wanted to bring on her bed. That would include the bow and arrows, the exploding bells, the two katanas in their sheaths, the large group of mixed kunai and shuriken, and quite a few daggers. Sakura's green eyes were wide, as she gave a nervous smile.

_'Note to self: NEVER, FOR ANY REASON anger Lady Tenten.'_

"I will see you outside to accompany you to the gate of the Mortal World. Lady Temari will also be there to help escort."

Sakura waved a bit tensely as she left the room. Tenten slid a few of the daggers in the flowing sleeves of her kimono. She gathered her throwing knives and throwing stars in a pack attached to her leg, the exploding bells would hang on strings dangling in a bracelet she would wear. Lastly, the bow and arrows she would wear behind her back as the katanas she held in her hand. She looked like she was going to enter World War.

_**AFTER THE NONSTOP HUGS AND GOOD-BYES….**_

"Alright Lady Temari, Lady Sakura, I'm ready. Let's fly."

She waved to her friends, who stood at the edge of the OverWorld to see her off. Tenten's blackish brown hair blew back and forth with the wind that Temari had created, she felt a little gloomy that she would not see her fellow Gods and Goddesses for a while, but she kept in mind her mission. Tenten snapped back to reality as the three girls stopped. They stood in the middle of an empty field. There was a small river a little up ahead, that was surrounded by flowers on both sides.

"Wow! The Middle Kingdom is beautiful! Thank you Lady Temari, Lady Sakura. Expect me to return home soon; please make sure you guys keep an eye on Naruto kun okay? Keep him out of trouble, or I'll make sure he has hell to pay."

The War Goddess looked up at her friends and winked, waving. Temari and Sakura waved back smiling.

"Good luck my friend!"

Sakura encouraged as Temari whispered.

"May the Gods be with you… you will need it dearly…"

Temari's prayer flew with the wind that took a second to blow at Tenten's dark hair. Tenten watched as the other girls took to the air on the cloud also made by the Wind Goddess.

'_I would have NEVER imagined the Middle Kingdom as appealing as this! Had Hinata worked her magic here? I better hurry to find a village…I'll ask around about the insert Kakashi's fancy pants sword name here.'_

Tenten tugged on her bundle and began to walk towards the stream. As she jumped gracefully over the brook, she let her hand run in its refreshing water. She shook her hand in an attempt to dry it as soon as possible. Up ahead, she noticed a farmer working in a field of crops. He had surprisingly red hair that was fairly muddled.

"Pardon me sir,"

He stopped his plowing and looked up, his bloodcurdling eyes meeting her warm chocolate ones. The Goddess noticed that he was probably in his late teens, 16, 17? She looked away, pretending to be interested in what he was farming.

_'Whoa…he has such scary eyes for such a beautiful face…is that a tattoo on his forehead?!'_

"Could you please direct me to the village?"

He remained unspoken, pointing in the direction behind him.

_'Who is she? Such charm….I doubt I have seen her around the village…yet she is so familiar….I wonder if we have met before?'_

Tenten's face lit up, her eyes sparkling and the corners of her mouth lifting upwards. He felt his face heat up as she thanked him and ran off.

_'That was smooth Gaara, you baka….damn, will you ever speak to women? You are pathetic….its not like I'll ever see HER again…a bit of a pity, she is h-o-t, HOT.'_

He shook his hair, returning his attention to his field. Tenten began to pick up her pace, seeing smoke in the distance. As she ran, she kept seeing the boy's face in her mind.

_'I didn't even ask him name! Ah well, it's not like gods and humans mix anyways.'_

She let out a sigh, slowing her quick jog to a walk. About 400 feet ahead, there was a stone wall about 5 feet high. There was a small opening that she assumed was the opening of the village, walking in she felt her eyes widen.

On both sides of the wide, dirt road, there was dozens of people, selling things, buying things. A few of them even performing tricks for money. As Tenten continued to walk, she saw a group of poorly dressed kids, playing instruments she had never seen. She slipped her hand into her pocket and threw five gold coins at the feet of the children, who stopped playing to bow their heads down to Tenten. She waved and gave the children a thumb up. It was almost time for the sun to set, yet the village was still so busy. Villagers everywhere began to light up lanterns, she looked straight ahead in time to see the sun sink into the horizon.

_'This is amazing! All the stories I hear about these humans from the other Gods and Goddesses back at the OverWorld say that they are boring, all they do is fight, and they are inconsiderably cruel, especially to one another. But this…they can dance, play music, have FUN.'_

Tenten heard a small grumbling noise, and looked around curiously to see where it had come from. She looked down and held her stomach gingerly, laughing at herself. The War Goddess walked towards a ramen booth, ordering a bowl of beef ramen. She sat down at an empty table, taking off the pack and placing it besides her.

"Konnichi-hic-wa"

She turned around and saw a tall man. He had an unshaven face and was wearing armor. He was probably in his early twenties. He had spiky dark blue hair, and his skin was almost a blueish-hue.Tenten didn't reply, afraid she might offend the man. She turned away to wrinkle her nose, this man smelled strongly of wine. Tenten almost gagged.

"C-can I help y-you?"

He chuckled, his voice rough and coarse. She could imagine scratching lumber would sound better. He placed one big and hairy hand on her shoulder.

"No need to be-hic- afraid, I won't hurt you.-hic-"

Tenten could feel her irritation bubbling.

_'If I had my way around here, you would be pummeled…to a pulp!'_

She straightened up and cleared her voice, slapping the back of his hand as hard as she could. He merely laughed some more and placed both hands on her shoulders, more firm this time.

"Fool, don't you know who I am?"

The young Goddess looked around to see that the other villagers look frightened.

_'Village bully eh? I'll make sure you may NEVER pick up a chopstick again…'_

As she was thinking to herself, she didn't notice the young man examining the katanas at her side.

"Just so you should know,-hic hic- I am Kisami, a–hic- samurai around here. –hic- Everybody thinks I'm such a –hic- -hic- hero…"

He burped loudly and Tenten snapped, she grabbed both of his arms tightly, and twisted them around so that she was behind him and his arms were behind his back as well. She lifted her pale leg and pushed it against Kisami's back so that he groaned. Tenten placed her palm towards the ground, so that a dagger would slide out from her sleeve. Just as she was about to plunge the dagger into his back, a pale hand with slim fingers had taken the dagger from her hand and another one wrapped itself around Tenten's waist. She turned bright red and twirled around to face another boy. Probably 19 to 21 years old, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, bangs covering his left eye. He also wore the same armor as Kisami.

"Uh-uh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you girly."

Tenten pulled back, fast enough to kick Kisami in the stomach and watch him fall to the ground, completely passed out, partially because of Tenten, the other half because of the wine he had drunk before. Before going unconscious, he muttered a 'Deidara.'

"That's me, Deidara. Girls shouldn't have such sharp and pointy objects."

Deidara smirked, twirling the dagger expertly over and under his thin fingers. He threw the dagger at Tenten, missing purposely. He bent down to help Kisami up and he winked to Tenten before walking out of the small shop.

_'Humf! Hero? Try bastard instead!'_

She sat back down in her seat, pulling the dagger out of the wall next to her. Tenten looked at the entrance of the shop, seeing the farmer boy from before, his face with a look of surprise on it. She felt her heart race and speed up as he walked over to the table she sat at and sat down.

"I thought I recognized you. You're Tenten right?"

She turned pale as she nodded anxiously.

"How did…you know?"

Tenten could barely whisper those four words, her voice trembling.

_'Maybe he works for Lord Sasuke?'_

"I live near the temple, so I'm familiar with the statues of the Gods and Goddesses. Tell me, are you REALLY the Goddess of War?"

_**IN CHAPTER 3: MEET GAARA**_

**"I AM GAARA…."**

**TENTEN LOOKED AT THE HAND HE HELD OUT. SHE FELT HER HAND SHAKE AS BOTH OF THEIR PALMS MET, AND THEIR FINGERS INTERTWINED. SHE DIDN'T HESITATE TO PULL AWAY. WHERE THEY HAD TOUCHED, SHE FELT HER HAND TINGLING STRANGELY.**

**"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO I AM, SO I DON'T NEED TO INTRODUCE MYSELF."**

**Author's Notes: **I didn't introduce Gaara yet because I thought it felt a bit rushed, I hope none of you guys aren't mad. TTTT Tell me what you guys think! And I kind of feel bad because I kind of had Tenten beat up Kisami…T.T


	4. Meet Gaara

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine, how many times do I have to say it?

**Author's Note: **If anybody has any requests for something in the story, I MIGHT be able to add it to the fanfics, but only if I can make it fit with the story, so I can't guarantee anything. Also, I'm typing my fanfics WITHOUT any research, so if something isn't accurate, please tell me, TELL, and not type it in caps followed by ten billion exclamation points okay?

_**CHAPTER 3: MEET GAARA**_

_**In the previous chapter, Tenten finally came to the Middle Kingdom, where the humans live and roam. She finally reaches a small, but crowded, village with the help of a mysterious farmer. Tenten stops by a ramen shop, and ends up beating the 'local hero' samurai named Kisami. Who later is accompanied by his friend, Deidara? Just who are these warriors that call themselves 'heroes?' Then the red bush of a hair farmer gets shoved into the picture again, but the problem is, he knows who Tenten is. Could he possibly work for the Lord of the UnderWorld? No way…..right?**_

Tenten hoped that this stranger wouldn't notice the small drops of sweat at her forehead.

She could feel the heat starting to get to her. Tenten felt her vision blurring as the world around her began to spin. The last thing she remembered was falling on the hard wooden floor before seeing Gaara's concerned face, moderately close to hers.

"Wake up….Tenten….?"

His voice began to fade away slowly. She woke up some time later, finding herself on a bed in a fairly small room. Next to the bed she was on were a wooden drawer and a table in the center of the room.

_'Where….am I? What happened??'_

Tenten sat up and one hand flew to her head. She heard footsteps and got out of the bed, she calmed down when she saw it was just the boy from before. He was carrying a basket full of herbs. He saw that she had awoken, so he smirked, placing the basket onto the table.

"You passed out…probably because of the heat. Around here, it's warmer at night then it is during the day."

He sat on one side of the bed, stretching one hand out.

"I am Gaara…"

Tenten looked at the hand he held out. She felt her hand shake as both of their palms met, and their fingers intertwined. She didn't hesitate to pull away. Where they had touched, she felt her hand tingling strangely.

"You already know who I am, so I don't need to introduce myself."

Tenten muttered bitterly, wiping her hand on her kimono.

"So what are you doing…so far from home?"

He asked quietly, standing up and walking towards the basket. She inhaled deeply, and then let it out sluggishly.

"What do you know about the Blade of Kakashi?"

Gaara froze; the air in the room seemed to grow heavy. He continued to look through the herbs.

"My dad died, while in search of it…"

Tenten felt a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Oh…I see…Sorry to have brought up the subject…"

The Goddess garbled regrettably. She looked down to play with her fingers, coiling them around the blanket on the bed. Abruptly, Gaara stood up, pounding his fist on his table, causing it to wobble and quiver.

"I've decided."

He said plainly, Tenten raised an eyebrow.

_'He said what?'_

When she didn't say anything, Gaara sighed and continued.

"To come with you."

The Goddess felt her jaw drop,

_'He said WHAT?'_

Irritated, he kept speaking,

"I've decided to come with you, to help you find your sword thing….and hopefully, I can find out what happened to my dad…."

His voice trailed off, his eyes growing distant, as if he was re-living a memory.

_'He is SO cute, even if he makes unexpected decisions,'_

_**GAARA'S POV POINT OF VIEW**_

Okay, first of all, I do want to find out what happened to father. Second of all, more time with the hot girl. Score one for Gaara! Kankuro was right, for once, my god-forsaken brother was right! Well, I'll be darned; Kankanro baka can do something right after all, whoopee!

"So when do we go?"

I asked her questioningly. I watched her shrug, and I blinked at her.

"You're supposed to be the legendary Goddess of War. Emphasis on 'THE', you've helped win and lose wars, and you don't know what to do? God, the stories they taught us in school about you, are SO overrated."

This caught her attention, uh-oh. This is not good…I should have kept that fun little fact all to myself. But no, this is how you can tell me and Kankuro are related. Sometimes, we don't know how to shut our big, fat, mouths….

"Excuse me? You're calling ME overrated?"

She placed one hand on her chest. I put up my hands, ready to say something, but the Goddess totally cut me off.

"You know what? Just don't say anything! ….baka… Thousands of years spent protecting lands have done absolutely NOTHING for my reputation!"

And Tenten just stormed out of the house, I could have sworn that she was going to break down my house! Right as she got to the front gate, she ran into Kankuro. Lucky for him….or so he thought… He had just gotten back from the kabuki theatre. He works there, only so that he could be, what did he say? I quote him, sadly, a 'ladies man.'

Heh, more than half the time, HE PLAYED THE PART OF A LADY!!

"Helloooo good lookin'"

He crooned to her. Dear lord, have mercy. Yep, that's what he said to the War Goddess! THE WAR GODDESS! What did she do? Pull her fist back, and hit him in the face. Right in the nose! The funniest thing I've ever seen. He's a bigger baka then I am….

_**TENTEN'S POV**_

That, that piece of shit, thought that he could underestimate me, Tenten. War Goddess known where? Not much, just most respected in the OverWorld, bowed to in the Middle Kingdom, and feared in the UnderWorld. I can handle any weapon you give me, just hand it over! I yelled in his face,

"You know what? Just don't say anything...baka… Thousands of years spent protecting lands have done absolutely NOTHING for my reputation"

And I got the hell out of there! I can not put up with this conceited, crappy, two faced, son of a bitch! All because I don't know when we'll leave? Oh puh-lease! You know what? I can handle this on my own; I don't need some stinky old farmer to help me! I'm a goddess…I can handle all of this and more. Anybody else want a bloody nose? Then come one and all to underestimate Tenten the War Goddess. We could even make a living out of this. Ha! ….. I must be losing my sanity…all thanks to red head and his womanizer brother!

_**KANKURO'S POV**_

This has got to be both the worst and best day in my 17 years alive. I got punched in the nose, that's the bad news but by a totally sizzling hot chick. That's the good news Man, can she pack a punch… That's bad news too But then again…she is H-O-O-T, HOT! Gaara's always complaining that I spend too much time acting and hitting on girls, then to do well in school. YEAH RIIIGHHHT. Just because he always did well in art, literature, and math. Shudders Doesn't mean, I have too, right? My little brother is pathetic, trying to convince me to study. Do you know what he said?

"Come on Kankanro baka."

That shameful nickname he gave for me….this is a cruel and unusual punishment! But wait, just wait, it doesn't end there….

"Alright, I understand. All I wanted to tell you, is that women…they…I just wanted to tell you that women like men that make smart choices."

Whoa, hold up. For a minute, I was ready to open my history manuscript, but then again…this wasn't the only time he's tried to convince me to study. Whatever little bro. Not now, not later, not ever!

_**OC'S POV THAT'S ME!**_

Gaara ran out of the house after Tenten.

"Tenten! Tenten wait!"

She quickened her run, praying that he wouldn't notice the exploding bells she dropped along the way….exploding and leaving Gaara in the dust.

_'I hate you…I hate you Gaara!'_

_**IN CHAPTER 3: ANGEL'S TEARS**_

"_**OKAY, WE'VE KISSED AND MADE UP, WHAT NOW?"**_

_**TENTEN ASKED, GAARA WAS STILL BRIGHT RED FROM THE CLOSE ENCOUNTER WITH THE WAR GODDESS.**_

_**"UM….WE GOT TO THE ANGEL'S TEARS."**_

_**THE GODDESS TURNED HER HEAD TO THE SIDE, JUST AS GAARA REACHED OVER TO TOUCH SOME OF HER HAIR GENTLY. SHE FELT A BRIGHT PINK BLUSH FLY ACROSS HER CHEEKS.**_

_**"THE ANGEL'S TEARS? WHAT'S THAT?"**_

_**GAARA SAID NOTHING, JUST GRINNING, HE BEGAN TO WALK AWAY FROM THE VILLAGE, AND INTO THE FOREST….**_

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a little longer yes. A little less than 7 pages whoohoo! I hope that someday, I'll be able to type as much as chibirain94, whom I will love forever. - That's aiming for 10 pages o.0


End file.
